(a) Field of the Invention
The embodiments of the present invention relate to an electron emission display. More specifically, the embodiments relate to an electron emission display that is capable of compensating for brightness deviation.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Generally, a flat panel display (FDP) is a display device in which a seal is formed between two substrates to manufacture an airtight device and appropriate elements are arranged in the air tight device to display images. The importance of the FDP has been emphasized following the development of multimedia technologies. In response to this trend, various flat displays such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs), plasma display panels (PDPs), and electron emission displays have been developed and implemented.
In particular, because an electron emission display uses phosphorous emission caused by electron beams in a like manner to a cathode ray tube (CRT), it generates no image distortion, has low power consumption and has a high probability of forming the basis for a flat-type display that maintains the excellent characteristics of the CRT. In addition, this technology satisfies view angle, high-rate response, high resolution, fineness, and slimness criteria and accordingly, it has become the center of public attention as a next-generation display.
An electron emission display uses a cold cathode rather than a hot cathode, and such electron emission displays may be classified into field emission display (FED) devices, surface conduction emitting display (SCE) devices, and metal-insulator-metal (MIM) display devices.
The electron emission display concentrates a high electric field on an acute cathode, that is, the emitter, to emit electrons according to the quantum-mechanical tunnel effect. The electrons emitted by the emitter are accelerated by a voltage applied between the cathode electrode and the anode electrode and collide with the red, green and blue (RGB) phosphor layers formed on both the electrodes to emit light from the phosphors to display images.
However, emission of the electrons for each display element may change according to the density of the display elements, distance between the emitter and a gate electrode and an alignment of layers. That is, the emission of the electrons may change although the same signal is applied to the display elements. A difference in brightness occurs between the display elements and causes a deterioration in image quality.